Second Chances
by onlyjustbegun2444
Summary: Kurt is starting a new year. A fresh start as a sophmore at NYADA and the last thing he needed was Blaine to walk back in his life. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So I haven't written any fan fiction in a while and I am trying to get back in the swing of things. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Glee' or anything 'Glee' related.**

Chapter 1

Hello Again

"_And I'm ready to take a chance again…_

"_Ready to put my love on the line…._

Kurt slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock which read "6:30AM." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

Class was at 8AM and he needed to be functional for his 'Functions, Statistics and Trig' class. Math was the only subject that never really clicked for him and he needed coffee before he was even going to attempt it. He walked out of his room and across the hall to the bathroom, hearing Rachel singing and the clattering of cooking utensils in the kitchen. No doubt she had been up since 5AM at the latest.

After a shower and changing into his amazing outfit, which he had meticulously selected the night before, he made his way to the kitchen. He found Rachel already seated and eating her vegan omelet.

"Good morning." She said cheerily. "Ready for our first day?"

He was now a sophomore at NYADA and it was his year to step up. His first year had passed by uneventfully. He passed his classes and made a few friends, but after quitting the 'Adams' Apples' at the end of last year, he was looking to set his sights much higher.

"You know it." He said with a sleepy smile.

"I left enough eggs and stuff for you to make yourself an omelet if you want and there's coffee already made." She said with a point in the direction of the pot.

Food sounded unappealing but he nearly sprinted to the coffee maker.

* * *

By noon, he was feeling like a student again and looking forward to his last class of that day.

"Music Theory"

He walked in and took an empty seat near the front. The room was already half full and still awaiting the instructor. He pulled out his notebook and a pencil while he waited. After a few minutes of attentive, good student waiting, he pulled out his phone and started surfing Facebook. He liked a picture of a cat looking angry at another cat when he heard the door shut.

"Hello class. Welcome to 'Music Theory'. I'm your instructor, Mrs. Wilson."

She was dressed in jeans with paint stains on them and a white button down that looked remarkably cleaner than the rest of her attire. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun and her young face was free of makeup. Kurt instantly liked her.

"This class is about discovering what music means." She explained, charismatically gesturing with her hands. "Or at least what it means to you." She continued.

"I have an art class after this so please excuse my colorful state of dress." She said humorously.

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

A knock at the door interrupted her lecture. Mrs. Wilson walked to the door, unlocked it and let a young man in.

_Oh my god._

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost." The student explained.

"No problem at all." The instructor countered.

Kurt didn't hear a word of their exchange. All he heard was a ringing in his ear. It was like a fluid imbalance but louder with an almost bee-like buzz. An earthquake was happening but he was the only one who felt the tremors.

_Blaine._

Blaine met his eyes, his charming smile faltering for only a moment to a look of shock. He recovered well and nodded to Kurt.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat.

It had been months. Nine months to be exact. Nine months since he had any contact with his ex-boyfriend. He knew that Blaine had always talked about going to NYADA, but teenage boys were fickle.

_As Blaine had proven to be in the past._

The anger and hurt still flared up in Kurt's gut even after so long. He had secretly prayed that Blaine would find himself following Puck to California or anywhere far, far from New York. But no such luck. Luck had never been on Kurt's side though.

Blaine took a seat in the back.

_Well so much for a good semester._

"So remember Wednesday, I want one-thousand words stating what music means to you." Mrs. Wilson finished with, bidding them a good day. Kurt started to gather his belongings as quickly as possible, never shooting a look behind him. He just wanted to get out of there before Blaine even attempted to speak with him. He made it two feet from the door before he heard him.

"Kurt."

He considered just making a run for it, but he would have to deal with Blaine every Monday and Wednesday for the rest of the semester anyway. Why make it any more awkward than it already was? He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hi." Blaine said with a friendly smile.

Kurt felt himself reciprocating the grin. Blaine's smile was always infectious. That's probably because it lit up the entire room.

_No. You cannot think that way._

Kurt's smile fell. He already knew this was a bad idea.

"How are you? It's been a really long time."

"Oh, I'm just fine." Kurt said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "I really do have to go though. I have another class in ten minutes." He lied and turned to leave. But Blaine reached out, and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Well, I was just hoping we could catch up sometime." Blaine said softly, his hand burning a hole through Kurt's cardigan.

Kurt let his emotions get the best of him and overrule his polite attitude. He shook Blaine's hand from his shoulder like it was an itch.

"I gotta go." Kurt said shortly with blank eyes and walked quickly away.

He ran down the hall, out the wooden, chamber doors of the building and all the way to the street where he hopped in a cab before he even took another breath.

"125th Grantsburg Avenue, please." Kurt said to the driver, taking a deep breath.

The drive commenced in silence and Kurt began to break down after the fourth block.

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._

He had missed him more than he even remembered.

His face.

Oh god his face still made Kurt's heart ache in the painfully sweet way. The sparkle in his eyes when he laughed or spoke about something he loved. His voice.

_His voice._

The smooth, velvet, charmingly languid way he spoke with passion about everything. Kurt had forgotten. How could he forget? In truth, Kurt probably just wouldn't let himself remember.

He was _just _getting his life together. He was just starting to wake up every morning and not sob for ten minutes when the memory of Blaine's betrayal washed over him. Life was just starting to get good again. There couldn't have been a worse time for Blaine to walk back into his life.

Kurt wiped his eyes and managed to stop crying by the time they reached his apartment. He gave the driver an extra five dollars for dealing with the awkward, sobbing boy in the back of his cab and not saying a word the entire time. Kurt had had his share of nosy cab drivers and he was glad that hadn't been the case this afternoon.

He rubbed his cheeks and practiced a few smiles before going upstairs to face Rachel. He didn't want to talk about it. If he told her about Blaine, then it was real and then the fact that he was not over the younger boy became real as well.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello readers.**

I apologize but due to personal reasons, I cannot continue this story. I will begin a new story very soon. To everyone that followed and placed me in your favorites, I really appreciate that and I hope you continue to read my future work. Thank you. If you have questions or requests, please feel free to message me.

-BP2444


End file.
